Unwell
by aicchan
Summary: Doflamingo bukan orang yang gampang sakit, sejak kecil mungkin hanya satu dua kali saja dia kena demam, tapi sekalinya sakit, pemuda itu tak akan mampu berbuat apa-apa sampai tiga hari. -AU- Doflamingo x Crocodile - M for Lemon


"Demam?" Crocodile menghentikan jemarinya yang sedari tadi masih menekan keyboard laptopnya. "Sejak kapan?"

_"__Semalam. Pagi ini belum juga turun. Aku ada ujian, jadi tak bisa menemani, Doffy."_

Menghela napas, Crocodile pun melirik ke kalender, satu minggu sebelum ujian akhir dan Doflamingo justru terkapar karena demam. Bagus. "Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana setelah ini."

"Terima kasih, Crocodile."

Crocodile pun meletakkan ponselnya setelah sambungan dengan Rosinante selesai. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, "Dasar. Bisanya merepotkan orang." Walau menggerutu, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun membereskan mejanya, memasukkan semua ke dalam ransel dan kemudian meninggalkan apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

Sungguh, Doflamingo bukan orang yang gampang sakit, sejak kecil mungkin hanya satu dua kali saja dia kena demam, tapi sekalinya sakit, pemuda itu tak akan mampu berbuat apa-apa sampai tiga hari.

_Sial… waktu belajarku pasti berkurang lagi._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**ONE PIECE © Oda Eiichiro**

**Unwell © aicchan**

**Friendship – Romance - Alternate Universe**

**Doflamingo X Crocodile**

**Sequel Harmony**

**M Rated for Lemon**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_"__Dia terkapar? Baiklah. Nanti aku mampir setelah kuliahku selesai. Berarti kau tertahan di sana sampai dia sembuh?"_

"Tentu saja. Bocah manja seperti dia mana mau ditinggal sendiri." Crocodile bisa mendengar suara dengusan Mihawk, "Jangan lupa bawa buku punyaku yang kau pinjam kemarin!" ujarnya sebelum mematikan telepon genggamnya.

Crocodile menutup tirai kamar Doflamingo, selalu tahu kalau pemuda itu lebih suka tidur dengan kondisi gelap gulita. Setelahnya dia beranjak ke sisi tempat tidur untuk mengganti kompres yang sedari tadi ada di kening Doflamingo.

"… Crocodile?"

Mendengar suara lirih Doflamingo, Crocodile memandang pemuda itu, "Kau bangun juga. Kata Rosinante kau tak bangun sejak semalam. Padahal kau tidur sejak jam 7," Crocodile membasahi kain dengan air yang ada di baskom di atas meja, lalu dia meletakkan kain itu di kening Doflamingo.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Sebelas siang. Kau lapar? Aku suruh pelayan buatkan bubur untukmu."

Doflamingo menggeleng pelan, "Tak usah…" tangannya meraih tangan Crocodile, "kau di sini saja…."

Crocodile tak bersuara dan membiarkan Doflamingo memejamkan matanya lagi. _Dasar manja. Coba kalau orang lain lihat dia seperti ini, habis wibawanya._

Tak berniat menganggu tidur Doflamingo, Crocodile duduk diam menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut pirang pendek itu. Aneh rasanya melihat Doflamingo terbaring tanpa daya seperti ini, Crocodile terlanjur terbiasa dengan Doflamingo yang selalu berdiri tegak seolah tak ada yang akan bisa mengusiknya.

.

.

Pandangan Crocodile teralih saat pintu kamar Doflamingo terbuka. Ternyata Mihawk. Pemuda itu membawa kantung kertas yang bertuliskan huruf China, jadi pastilah itu bubur untuk Doflamingo.

"Kau tidak kerja sambilan?" tanya Crocodile pada Mihawk yang memang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai bartender di salah satu bar di kota ini.

"Libur. Lagipula dekat dengan musim ujian, aku mau fokus belajar," Mihawk meletakkan kantung kertas itu di meja. "Bagaimana dia?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi masih belum bangun," Crocodile memandang jam dinding yang sudah menunjuk ke angka tiga.

Mihawk memandang Doflamingo yang pulas dengan kain kompres di keningnya, "Selalu saja begini dia itu. Aku juga belikan obat yang biasa."

"_Thanks_."

Mihawk beranjak duduk di kursi tunggal yang ada di samping jendela. Dia mengintip ke luar dari sela tirai dan melihat mendung gelap menutupi langit. Sejak tadi pagi cuaca memang tidak bersahabat.

"Setelah ujian, aku ada pertandingan. Jadi aku akan ada di luar kota sampai seminggu."

"Ah… kami akan menyusul setelah dia baikan."

"Tak usah dipaksakan," Mihawk bersandar, menikmati keremangan dalam kamar itu. "Kau kalau mau belajar, pergi saja ke perpustakaan, biar aku yang jaga dia."

Crocodile mendengus pelan, "Dengan tangan begini, mana bisa aku pergi," dia mengangkat tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Doflamingo walau pemuda itu benar-benar pulas.

Mihawk tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu pasrah saja jadi suster untuknya."

Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Crocodile hanya diam. Toh dia juga tak mau membuat istirahat Doflamingo terganggu.

.

Saat jam menunjuk angka enam, barulah Doflamingo membuka mata. Wajahnya sudah tak tampak begitu pucat, tapi jelas dia masih tak enak badan. Mihawk beranjak ke dapur untuk menghangatkan bubur yang tadi dia beli.

Crocodile membantu Doflamingo duduk dan bersandar di bantal, "Demammu sudah turun," dia menyentuh kening, pipi dan leher Doflamingo.

"Tanganmu dingin. Rasanya nyaman," Doflamingo memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan Crocodile di wajahnya. "Aku lapar."

"Mihawk sedang memanaskan bubur. Sebentar juga kembali. Lebih baik ganti bajumu dulu. Biar kamar ini pakai pendingin, tetap saja kau berkeringat," Crocodile berdiri lalu mengambil pakaian ganti dari dalam lemari. Dia mengeluarkan kaus yang agak longgar juga celana piyama.

"Lebih baik aku mandi."

"Kau cari penyakit tambahan?" Crocodile menutup pintu lemari dan kembali pada Doflamingo, "ganti bajumu!"

Doflamingo menerima baju bersih dari Crocodile dan mengganti pakaiannya. Rasanya nyaman memakai baju kering begini.

Tak lama Mihawk pun kembali, tapi dia tak sendiri, ada Rosinante dan Law bersamanya. Mihawk membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur juga susu segar ditambah potongan buah apel. Dia meletakkan nampan berkaki itu di pangkuan Doflamingo.

"Makan!" ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Bubur? Cuma bubur? Aku begini lapar dan kau cuma beri aku bubur?" protes Doflamingo.

"Perutmu itu kosong sejak kemarin. Justru harusnya kau makan sup dulu!" kata Mihawk.

Rosinante duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang lain dan Law berdiri di sebelahnya, "Yakin tidak perlu kupanggilkan dokter?"

"Tak usah. Besok juga sembuh." Doflamingo mulai memakan buburnya. "Kalian tidak makan?"

"Belum waktunya makan malam," ujar Crocodile.

Dua suapan, Doflamingo berhenti lagi, "Lalu kenapa kalian mengerubungiku begini? Aku bukan pasien gawat darurat."

"Mereka pasti khawatir. Biarkan saja," Crocodile berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi," Crocodile pun menuju ke pintu lain di rumah itu yang terhubung dengan _walk in closet_ berisi baju-baju Doflamingo yang menyaingi koleksi butik ternama. Di dalamnya masih ada pintu lain yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi. Luas kamar Doflamingo saja sudah separuh dari apartemen tempatnya tinggal, rumah ini bahkan mungkin lebih luas salah satu gedung fakultas di kampus mereka.

Tak mau berpikir melantur, Crocodile pun masuk ke ruang shower dan mulai membersihkan diri.

.

.

"Kemana yang lain? Crocodile keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan kamar itu sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal Doflamingo di tempat tidur.

"Sudah keluar semua. Mihawk menjemput si rambut merah, katanya motor anak itu mogok."

"Anak… kau dan Shanks hanya selisih dua tahun," Crocodile mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. "Sudah minum obatmu?"

Doflamingo menjawab dengan tangannya yang menunjuk meja kecil di samping tempat tidur di mana ada bungkus obat dan gelas berisi air putih yang tinggal separuh. "Mandimu lama sekali."

"Biasanya juga begini," Crocodile menyampirkan handuk kecil itu di lehernya lalu dia menghampiri Doflamingo, "Suhumu bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Tadi Rosinante sudah memeriksanya dengan termometer."

Crocodile duduk di samping Doflamingo, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak tidur?"

"Menunggumu," Doflamingo meraih lengan Crocodile dan menariknya hingga pemuda itu terjatuh dalam pelukannya. "Kau wangi…"

"Tentu saja. Aku baru mandi," Crocodile tak berusaha melepaskan diri, justru dia bersandar nyaman di dada Doflamingo. Dia memejamkan mata saat jemari Doflamingo menyentuh tengkuknya, membelai pelan titik sensitif di sana. "Doffy…."

"Diamlah!" Doflamingo mencium kepala Crocodile, "Salahmu yang menggodaku seperti ini.

"S-siapa yang menggodamu, Flamingo?!" Crocodile mendorong wajah Doflamingo.

"Kau hanya memakai piyama handuk seperti ini, dan rambutmu yang setengah basah… untuk apa kau berpenampilan sensual kalau bukan untuk menggodaku?"

Sungguh, Crocodile ingin sekali menonjok pemuda yang kelewat percaya diri itu. Untungnya dia masih bisa menahan diri, "Kau harapkan aku langsung rapi begitu keluar dari kamar mandi?"

Doflamingo menggeleng, "Aku berharap sekalian saja kau tak usah memakai apapun. Ujungnya kau juga akan ada dalam pelukanku," pemuda itu menangkupkan telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Crocodile dan mencium bibir kekasihnya.

"Kau masih sakit…" biar begitu, Crocodile tak bisa menolak sentuhan Doflamingo.

"Mm… sedikit olah raga akan bagus untukku."

Sudah seperti itu, Crocodile tak kuasa menolak apa yang diinginkan oleh Doflamingo. Dia selalu tahu kalau dia tak berdaya melawan pesona Doflamingo yang telah menawan seluruh hatinya dengan sempurna.

.

#

.

Hujan turun sedikit lebat hari itu. Crocodile memilih menunggu hujan reda dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan kampus. Ujian sudah selesai, setelah ini dia akan bebas untuk dua minggu, ya—meski tugas kuliah masih saja menodai hari liburnya.

Perhatian Crocodile teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. dia mengambil ponsel pintar dan membuka _e-mail_ yang datang. Dari Doflamingo.

_Besok pagi aku, kau, Mihawk dan di rambut merah akan pergi ke pulau selatan. Malam nanti aku jemput. Rosinante dan Law juga akan ikut._

Pulau selatan. Pulau pribadi milik keluarga Donquixote. Kecil, tapi sangat luar biasa. Pantai putih, air biru yang jernih, hutan yang mengelilingi satu-satunya rumah kediaman di sana. Secuil surga yang terjatuh ke bumi.

Crocodile membalas pesan itu hanya dengan, "_Okay_," lalu dia pun kembali membaca.

Tak lama, perhatiannya kembali teralih pada pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka dan masuklah Doflamingo dengan jaket hitam dan syal berwarna pink mencolok. Crocodile menghela napas saar Doflamingo menghampirinya.

"Kalau kau mau kemari, tak perlu kirim _e-mail_, kan?"

Doflamingo duduk di depan Crocodile, "Supaya ponselmu itu ada gunanya." Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di meja itu, "Buku kuliah termasuk benda terlarang dalam liburan kita. Jadi lebih baik habiskan buku ini sekarang dan lupakan semua tugasmu! Lagipula tugas begitu bisa selesai dalam tiga hari, kan?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu." Crocodile memandang hujan yang turun di luar sana. Rasanya semakin deras saja.

"Kau masih lama di sini?" Doflamingo membalik buku-buku itu dengan bosan.

"Sebentar lagi. Hanya butuh mencatat beberapa materi."

"Kau kan bisa mencarinya secara _online_."

"Syarafku butuh latihan menulis, Doflamingo. _Online_ memang mudah, tapi membaca buku fisik lebih menyenangkan untukku." Crocodile mengambil pena yang agak terabai sedari tadi lalu mulai menulis di buku catatannya. "Kau protes terus, padahal kau sendiri juga lebih suka mencari materi manual seperti ini dari pada lewat internet."

Doflamingo terkekeh, "Kau memang selalu yang paling tahu aku."

Keduanya pun kembali diam, menikmati keheningan perpustakaan yang diisi sejuk suara air yang mengetuk kaca jendela. Sore yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

#

.

"Lauuut! Keren! Sejauh mata memandang cuma laut yang terlihat. Doflamingo, _thanks_ kau sudah mengajakku kemari."

Doflamingo hanya tersenyum simpul dan terkekeh melihat Shanks, kekasih Mihawk, persis ikan yang kembali pulang ke kampung halaman. Begitu turun dari pesawat pribadi yang mendarat di landasan khusus di pulau itu, Shanks langsung berlari ke arah pantai yang memang sangat dekat dengan tempat mereka mendarat.

"Aku ke sana dulu," Mihawk pun menghampiri Shanks yang sudah melepas sepatunya dan bermain dengan ombak.

"Astaga mereka itu…" Doflamingo menjentikkan jari dan pilot juga seorang _flight attendant_ pun membawa barang-barang mereka dari bagasi dan memindahkannya ke rumah megah yang sebagian besar terbuat dari kayu dan kaca.

"Law, kau tidak mau ikut bermain di sana? Kalian kan sama-sama bocah," Doflamingo menepuk kepala Law.

"Aku bukan bocah!" protes Law pada Doflamingo. Dia coba memindah tangan Doflamingo tapi tak bisa.

"Doffy, jangan ganggu dia," Rosinante menggandeng lengan Law.

Doflamingo hanya terkekeh senang melihat Law yang menggenggam erat tangan Rosinante.

"Kenapa tak kau ajak yang lain juga?" tanya Crocodile saat mereka sampai ke rumah pantai megah di sana.

"Tidaklah. Mereka liburan di belahan dunia yang lain dengan Diamante dan lainnya. Kalau semua di sini, yang ada tak jadi santai kalau bocah-bocah itu mengerubungiku." Doflamingo memberi isyarat pada dua pegawainya untuk pergi. Mereka akan datang menjemput tujuh hari lagi, artinya, selama itu mereka akan terasing dari hiruk pikuk kota dan memanjakan diri hidup di antara alam.

Ini bukan kali pertama Crocodile kemari, karena ini adalah tujuan liburan favorit Doflamingo, dia dan juga Mihawk hampir setiap tahun pasti kemari.

"Kami pakai kamar yang di atas," ujar Rosinante, menrujuk pada kamar di loteng yang ada tepat di bawah atap dengan kaca besar yang akan memberi pemandangan malam yang spektakuler. Tentu saja itu untuk Law yang tampaknya memiliki minat pada perbintangan walau bocah itu tegas mengatakan dia ingin menjadi dokter.

Membiarkan adiknya dan Law naik ke atas, Doflamingo bersama Crocodile masuk ke ruang tidur utama di lantai bawah, seluruh dinding luarnya terbuat dari kaca yang langsung menghadap ke laut, di sisi lainnya, ada hutan rimbun yang sangat indah.

Crocodile meletakkan tas ranselnya di samping lemari dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Penerbangan selama lima jam cukup untuk membuat badannya kaku.

Doflamingo duduk di sebelah Crocodile dan mengecup kepala pemuda itu, "Kau tidur saja dulu! Aku bongkar barang dengan Rosinante. Malam nanti kita pesta di pantai. Oke?"

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawaban Crocodile. Dia pun memejamkan mata, membiarkan tubuhnya merasa rileks dan merangkul kegelapan yang mengantarnya pada tidur yang nyenyak.

.

"Kau itu tetap saja lemah jalan jauh ya, Crocodile," Mihawk menyodorkan sekaleng bir dingin.

"Aku hanya tak suka duduk diam dalam waktu lama," Crocodile menerima kaleng itu dan langsung meminum separuh isinya.

Sore ini mereka berpesta barbekyu di pinggir pantai. Doflamingo sudah menyediakan begitu banyak bahan makanan yang tersimpan rapi di ruang pendingin bawah tanah. Selama tujuh hari ini walau mereka berpesta tiap hari, mereka tak akan kehabisan makanan.

Crocodile duduk di _lounge chair_ kayu yang nyaman, menikmati indahnya pemandangan senja di ufuk barat yang seolah mengubah biru menjadi jingga keemasan. Doflamingo sedang membakar daging dan sayuran bersama Rosinante dan Shanks. Law bermain pasir sendiri karena tak diizinkan membantu.

"Kau yakin membiarkan Shanks dekat-dekat dengan Doflamingo? Dia bisa jadi 'mainan' baru untuk Doflamingo," Crocodile menghabiskan sisa isi kalengnya.

"Biar saja. Itu tandanya Doflamingo 'suka' pada Shanks. Dia kan selalu begitu. Ingat tidak saat Senor Pink bilang dia mau menikah? Calon istrinya dia buat sampai hampir menangis."

Tak mungkin Crocodile lupa kejadian tiga tahun lalu saat salah satu _officer_ kepercayaan Doflamingo mengantarkan undangan pernikahannya, Doflamingo mengundang pasangan berbahagia itu untuk makan malam. Hasilnya, Doflamingo menggoda habis-habisan wanita pilihan Senor Pink sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Doflamingo memang punya cara 'unik' untuk menunjukkan perhatiannya pada orang yang dia sayang.

"Argh! Hati-hati! Itu bisa mengenaiku!"

Pandangan Crocodile teruju pada Shanks yang melompat mundur saat Doflamingo mengarahkan pengaduk arang padanya. Crocodile hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang persis seperti bocah.

Satu-satunya yang paling disayang oleh Doflamingo tanpa tindakan _bullying_ hanyalah Rosinante. Sejak kecil Doflamingo memang sangat protektif pada adiknya itu. Crocodile ingat waktu mereka SMP, Doflamingo bahkan menantang anak-anak SMA yang memalak adiknya saat pulang sekolah. Tak mungkin membiarkan Doflamingo sendiri, Crocodile dan Mihawk pun jadi terseret dan meski menang berkelahi, mereka bertiga harus jadi pasien rawat inap selama dua hari karena luka-luka yang mereka derita cukup parah.

Rosinante, adik kecil Doflamingo yang cengeng dan selalu menguntit kakaknya, sekarang sudah tumbuh jadi pemuda dewasa, walau kecerobohannya tak bisa hilang. Crocodile jadi merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya adik karena dia juga akrab dengan Rosinante sejak anak itu masih kecil.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan Rosinante dari panggangan sebelum dia membakar dirinya sendiri," Mihawk beranjak dari duduknya dan menggantikan tempat Rosinante yang sedang membolak-balik daging.

Crocodile tersenyum saat melihat Rosinante pasrah saat disuruh menemani Law saja. Tak mau terlihat malas-malasan, Crocodile bergabung dalam kehebohan pesta, menikmati keindahan alam yang membuat rasa lelahnya hilang sempurna.

Debur ombak dan aroma garam sungguh bisa membuat Crocodile merasa tenang.

.

.

Hari sudah sangat larut saat mereka selesai berpesta. Law sudah pulas dari tadi dan Rosinante undur diri duluan untuk kembali ke dalam rumah karena udara malam tak bagus untuk Law. Mihawk dan Shanks juga pamit pergi ke bukit di sisi lain pantai di mana mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan. Crocodile dan Doflamingo sendiri masih ada di pinggir pantai, menikmati udara yang bebas polusi.

"Luar biasa, mana bisa kita lihat bintang seperti ini kalau di kota," Doflamingo rebahan di karpet piknik yang mereka gelar di pasir pantai. "Sini!" dia menyuruh Crocodile rebahan di sebelahnya.

Crocodile menurut dan merebahkan diri di samping Doflamingo, kepalanya bersandar di pundak Doflamingo sementara pemuda itu merangkulnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Crocodile mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tumben?"

"… Apanya?"

"Tumben pakai bertanya, biasanya kau kan main serang saja," Crocodile tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah kesal Doflamingo. Crocodile memindah posisinya hingga dia setengah menimpa tubuh Doflamingo dan dia pun mencium bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tentu saja Doflamingo tak hanya diam, dia membalas sentuhan itu dengan senang hati. Tak biasanya Crocodile agresif seperti ini, biasanya butuh waktu untuk membuat pemuda dengan bekas luka itu untuk mau menuruti kemauannya. Jemari Doflamingo menyusuri luka panjang di wajah Crocodile, luka yang didapat karena pemuda itu melindunginya dan Mihawk. Luka kehormatan, kata Crocodile setiap kali Doflamingo atau Mihawk mengungkit masalah ini.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan berubah menjadi cumbuan panas dengan cepat. Mereka saling menyentuh, saling menuntut lebih, saling memberi apa yang diinginkan yang lain. Helai-helai kain yang semula melindungi mereka dari dinginnya malam, kini berserak di pasir, meninggalkan dua sejoli itu dalam keintiman yang sejati.

Posisi mereka berpindah, Crocodile kini berbaring terlentang dengan Doflamingo di atasnya sibuk menciumi tiap jengkal tubuh yang bisa dia jangkau dengan bibir. Gairah menjadi penuntun gerak, jemari yang terjalin menjadi simbol ikatan yang ada di antara mereka. Panas tubuh mengusir dingin yang harusnya terasa, diiring desah napas yang memburu, ingin segera merasakan kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

"Fuffu… sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku," Doflamingo memandang Crocodile yang tampak pasrah dalam kuasanya. Jemarinya kini menjelajahi bentuk tubuh Crocodile yang sudah dia hapal luar kepala. Dia tahu semua daerah sensitif di tubuh sempurna itu. Lekuk pinggangnya, otot perutnya, kakinya. Memikirkan itu saja sudah membuat Doflamingo tak sabar. Tapi dia ingin menikmati waktunya, dia ingin memanja Crocodile dengan sempurna.

"Nnnh…" Crocodile sedikit tersentak saat Doflamingo menyentuh titik sensitif di dadanya. Awalnya dengan ibu jari, lalu dengan bibirnya, membawa getaran halus yang begitu menggoda.

Doflamingo menikmati semua reaksi yang dia dapat dari Crocodile. Sungguh dia tak akan pernah bosan dengan pemuda ini, dengan segala keangkuhan, dengan segala sifat dingin yang dia pasang untuk menyembunyikan hati yang sebenarnya begitu perhatian.

"Ahh!" Crocodile kembali tersentak saat bibir Doflamingo menyusuri perutnya. Kedua kakinya terbuka tanpa paksaan, mengharap sentuhan yang sedari tadi dia tunggu. Dan begitu harapnya tersambut, seketika logika berhenti bekerja. Seluruh dirinya terfokus pada sentuhan Doflamingo yang panas, begitu penuh dengan gairah, namun bergerak dengan sangat pelan.

Sedikit frustasi, Crocodile melengkungkan tubuhnya, memohon tanpa suara agar Doflamingo berhenti menggodanya. Jemarinya mencengkram karpet tipis yang menjadi alas punggungnya begitu Doflamingo menuruti keinginannya. Debur ombak menyamarkan suara Crocodile saat Doflamingo membuatnya menyerah, mencapai puncaknya yang pertama. Yang dia tahu… ini belum berakhir.

"Hnn… Do… fla… mingo…" Crocodile tak bisa menahan desahnya yang terdengar begitu erotis. Tidak saat Doflamingo kembali mencumbu lehernya dan jemari pemuda itu mulai menjelajah ke bagian lain tubuhnya. "Ahh… nnh…"

"Tenanglah! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini adalah yang pertama untukmu?" Doflamingo mengigit pelan leher Crocodile, meninggalkan jejak merah di sana. "Berhubungan intim di alam bebas seperti ini membuatmu benar-benar tampak menggoda."

Crocodile menyambut ciuman Doflamingo di bibirnya, "Jadi… maksudmu… aku tidak tampak menggoda di tempat lain?"

Doflamingo menyeringai, "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Ahh!" Crocodile menahan napasnya saat merasakan jemari Doflamingo mulai menyentuhnya dari dalam. Napasnya tersengal saat tak hanya satu, tapi dua kali dan itu membuat Crocodile tak lagi bisa berpikir.

"Kau selalu menggoda, Crocodile… kau selalu mempesona…"

Kata telah hilang makna ketika hasrat menggulung lebih deras dari ombak yang menyapa lembutnya pasir pantai. Hanya desah bersambut yang mewarnai gelapnya malam.

Tak sanggup lagi menunggu, Doflamingo berhenti memanja pujaan hatinya hanya dengan jemari walau dia sudah membuat Crocodile mennyerukan namanya lebih dari sekali. Dia ingin memiliki pemuda berambut hitam itu utuh. Miliknya. Hanya miliknya.

Doflamingo membalik tubuh Crocodile yang sama sekali tak melawan, padahal biasanya pemuda itu selalu protes dulu sebelum membiarkan Doflamingo melakukan apa yang dia suka. Bibir Doflamingo menyapu leher dan sepanjang tulang belakang Crocodile, tersenyum merasakan getaran tubuh atletis yang biasanya tersembunyi di balik pakaian longgar, menutupi bentuk sempurna dari otot-otot maskulin yang sensual.

Tak lagi mampu bersabar, Doflamingo pun menghentakkan dirinya, menerobos pertahanan terakhir Crocodile, membuat pemuda itu setengah mengerang perih, setengah mengerang terbawa gairah.

"Dofla… ah!" Crocodile mencoba mengimbangi gerak Doflamingo hanya untuk sadar bahwa yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menerima rasa sakit yang manis ini, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi milik Doflamingo utuh, tanpa ada lagi jarak memisahkan mereka.

Sebelah tangan Doflamingo memeluk pinggang Crocodile, merasakan otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna, sebelah yang lain menggenggam jemari Crocodile, tak ingin terpisah walau sekejab.

Keduanya bergerak dalam simfoni yang seirama suara alam. Menerima, memberi, ingin saling memiliki. Debar jantung seakan saling bersahut, desah napas memburu, peluh yang menetes di dua tubuh yang seakan lebur menjadi satu. Dalam selimut hasrat yang memuncak, Doflamingo merengkuh erat tubuh Crocodile begitu dia tak lagi sanggup menahan diri. Lenguh panjang pun tak sanggup ditahan oleh Crocodile merasakan tubuhnya begitu penuh. Panas. Hampa yang dia rasa telah hilang sempurna, berganti jejak cinta yang ditinggalkan oleh Doflamingo.

Sekali, dua kali bahkan untuk yang ketiga kali tak bisa membuat mereka merasa puas. Keduanya masih ingin saling menikmati, masih ingin saling mencinta, masih ingin saling memiliki.

Di bawah jutaan bintang, mereka memadu kasih seolah waktu tak lagi berarti.

.

Doflamingo mengecup pipi Crocodile yang pulas, nyaman dalam balutan selimut di kamar mereka. Hari hampir menjelang fajar saat mereka beranjak dari pantai setelah puas menikmati momen pribadi tanpa gangguan. Sepertinya ini akan jadi liburan yang menyenangkan. Sama seperti liburan-liburan mereka yang lalu.

Berbaring di sebelah Crocodile, Doflamingo memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, menyamankan diri merasakan hangat tubuh yang selalu bisa membuat dunianya teralih. Tak bisa menahan kantuk, Doflamingo menyentuhkan wajahnya ke kepala Crocodile, mencium aroma shampo di helai yang masih sedikit basah karena mereka memang baru saja mandi. Dia tak akan bisa melepaskan Crocodile. Tidak sampai kapan pun. Karena dunianya berputar dengan Crocodile sebagai pusatnya.

Memejamkan mata, Doflamingo pun segera pulas dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, memikirkan kalau esok hari, wajah Crocodile adalah hal pertama yang akan dia lihat.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


End file.
